A recording head that discharges ink using heat which recording elements (heaters) generate includes temperature detection elements (temperature sensors) for detecting temperatures. Information concerning temperatures is acquired using the temperature detection elements, and control of the heaters is performed. In Cited Document 1, a configuration is described, in which driving circuits that drive heaters and a temperature detection circuit that acquires temperature information from temperature sensors are provided, and in which control is performed using signals supplied from a control section that is provided in the body of a recording apparatus. In Cited Document 2, a configuration is described, in which driving circuits for heaters and temperature detection circuits are controlled using common signals.